1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint rollers, and more particularly to paint rollers having an integral assembly for washing the paint roller and the paint roller sleeve. The invention is particularly applicable for use with paints having a water base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different devices and methods have been developed to clean paint roller sleeves that have been used to apply water soluble paints. These devices range from the relatively simple shield disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,099, issued to Harding, to more complex cleaning apparatus, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,012, issued to Coronato. The Harding device discloses a shield that is attachable to an existing roller to control the overspray while a stream of water is applied to the roller for cleaning purposes. Most paint roller sleeve cleaning devices are constructed so that a stream of water strikes the sleeve obliquely so that the sleeve is rotated by the force of the water striking it. The stream of water then dilutes the paint residing on the roller and the centrifugal force assists the removal of the diluted paint from the roller. The differences between these patents generally relate to the method for housing the rollers and/or the method for applying the cleaning water to the sleeve.
The cleaning systems disclosed by Coronato, U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,012 and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,364 each have moving parts and require removal of the sleeve from the paint roller while it is still loaded with paint. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,928 issued to Phipps and U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,828 issued to Dommer both illustrate devices that receive the paint roller, while the sleeve that is to be cleaned is still mounted on the paint roller. Each device is relatively complex and expensive to make and maintain. They also require a cleaning apparatus that is separate from the existing paint roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,353 issued to Rhoades discloses a paint roller with an integral cleaning system. This device comprises a rotating shield and a manifold having a long longitudinal slot, approximately the same length as the roller, through which water flows for cleaning purposes. A similar paint roller guard assembly disclosed by Calvert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,428, also has a single linear slot for application of the water to the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,189 issued to Claiborne et al. discloses a simple device in which water is sprayed on the roller from the handle of the paint roller device. This device has no shield and relies on an uncontrolled spray through a longitudinal slot to apply water in the general direction of the paint roller sleeve.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art paint roller cleaners, it remains clear that there is a need for a simple, inexpensive paint roller that has an integral means for cleaning the paint roller sleeve without requiring that the sleeve be removed from the paint roller prior to cleaning the sleeve. This device should also provide accurate control of the flow of water to ensure that the water is directed effectively upon the paint roller sleeve.